


Mimicry

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Of the Grandmaster, Loki and Sparky Misinterpretations [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Daydreaming, Explicit Language, Flirting, Hair Braiding, Hair Washing, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Nicknames, One Shot, Slash, Swearing, Talking, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Long hair looked better on Loki than Sparkles.





	Mimicry

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and forth on a few ideas and settled on this one. I hope you guys like it.

The Grandmaster sighed, mentally. Patience, patience was the key with Loki. All he had to do now was break the news about the Lord of Thunder's haircut. Since he was already fiddling with Loki's hair the moment couldn't be far off. "So, you've really never had someone else wash or dry your hair before ?"

"Well, Mother did it when I was too young to do it myself, of course, but not since." Loki hummed a bit and tilted his head back. "God, I forgot how good it feels."

Time to start thinking about something else, how much he hated fly people for instance. Like when he'd caught one of said fly people vomiting on his favourite golden cape. Ooh, he'd wanted to melt that guy. "Yeah, I, uh, I've always said you should savour the simple pleasures." He grabbed a second towel, wrapped Loki's hair up and started rubbing. "Has it always been this long ? Your hair, I mean. It's really pretty, would look nice in braids."

"Ha, you, my friend, are the first to think of it positively. Up until a few years ago I kept my hair short because everyone would have said I was just trying to mimic Thor. Even if he hadn't been as handsome as he is, they would have loved him because of that perfect, long blond hair. So many times I wanted to cut it off to spite him. Blood said that mine should generate so-called excessive amounts of oils. But, I mean, it's not like my birth Realm was perpetually covered in ice or anything, which would have left it prone to snapping at the slightest touch. You know, having a braid or braids is an ancient symbol of magic on my home Realm. They represent the connection between the bearer, Yggdrassil and the Other Worlds. I would like those for a bit, at least."

So, Loki had both liked and disliked Brother-whore's hair ? Maybe he should've come up with a Plan B. "I've got some news then, but, muh-uh, I don't know if you're gonna like it. Anyway, someone told me that the barber cut Sparkles', sorry, Thor's hair really short. As in it's barely even fuzzy, so no more pulling the pony. Oh, you can sit up now, if you want." Long hair'd obviously been one of Loki's more minor kinks, like the leather. God, he hoped there were more. After all, as he knew, constantly being passed over for big brother demanded release of some kind. What better way than a, of course, consensual, or consensually non-consensual, flogging ? Fiery intensity in emerald eyes while magic crackled along the whip followed by a solid thwack and rush of euphoria. Mm, oh, yes. No. It was the god damned fly people fucking A'skaaverians.

Loki's eyes fluttered open. "And he didn't crush the barber to death or roast him alive or some other bilgesnipe shit ? Now that is amazing." A soft chuckle. "It does explain why he started screaming a second time. Hmm, but in truth that was nothing. You should have heard Thor scream whenever I stabbed him. Oh, it was lovely. He stopped a few years ago, unfortunately. I don't think I'm even going to bother now, it's just not worth it."

Wait, what had just happened ? That wasn't anguish, confusion or even a sobbed, "It was so beautiful." Emotional burnout ? Sounded like emotional burnout. But, the second thing had to be raw sex, right ? Because people didn't scream when you stabbed them with a knife. Ooh, or maybe it was raw sex and knife-play ? Loki did love his knives. "Last time I looked the old guy was still alive. I, also, like my share of screams every once in a while. Now, I might be overstepping a bit, but can I, ah, ask what you looked like with short hair ?"

After a luxuriant stretch, Loki rose from the chair and turned. It was a Loki he barely recognized: Fainter laugh lines, far shorter hair, clad in single tone black leather and an emerald long coat with a chain mail skirt and asymmetrical accents.

"That's smart, the skirt. There was this guy once, I think his name was Ivan or Igor or something, either way, he ended up wishing he'd worn one. He couldn't pay for the drinks and his date ended up taking a good chunk out of his thigh. You do not wanna skip out on Bhargastians, they get your scent and oh boy are you in trouble when they catch you. I'll get some clasps, did you have a preferred type ?"

"I have no experience in this matter, choose what you think looks best."

"Yeah, but there are so many possibilities." He stated, crossing the bathroom to his mirror stand/hair-styling/make-up/polish cabinet. The cabinet was carved from a red cedar that'd somehow ended up in a portal. Not that he was complaining, it complimented the white and red quite nicely, or he thought so, at least. It was a good thing he still had all those old clasps. How many millennia had passed since he'd had hair like Loki's, two or three ? Awhile anyway. Ten rummaged through trays later, he found something he liked - gold set with a pale blue gem. "Hey, do you know what stone this is ? I can't remember." Man, he'd forgotten how fun telekinesis was.

Pale fingers caressed the clasp. "Mother actually taught me something about the magical properties of gemstones. This is, hmm, is it called Aurichalcum or Aurichalcite ? Nrr. Wait. To cite the sky blue is Aurichalcite too. It is said that with this you could control the elements. I always wondered if Thor's eyes were blue because of that magic. So, how in Hel does red coincide with control of ice ?"

"Those are, er, the Jotnar, right ? Isn't it eternal night on there ? Red or reddish-pink irises would help magnify what light is available." Also, Jotnar veins were so beautiful and easy to see. Though as Loki seemed to prefer his current form, he was out of luck for tracing them. But, at least, Roasted Rump hadn't either. With a jaunty whistle, he removed the tray of clasps, banished the wash basin and towels and summoned a table and second chair.

"Jotunn has been the preferred term since my grandsire, Ymir, took Jotunheim's throne. I assume my heritage is why my night vision is so much better than Thor's ? I always had to laugh at him when he tripped into his tent. I swear, half the time he ended up in mine because he was scared of wolves, and, "Wolves don't like witches, Loki." Urgh, the constant emasculation and willful misinformation. Ygraine Swiftspell, one of Asgard's most accomplished witches, had a whole pack as familiars. For Valhalla's sake, even Father, in his youth, had two wolves as familiars."

Ass-gard or Asp-gard ? How could Loki not have fit into a place called Ass-gard ? That was one of the greatest asses he'd seen in 6,000 years. Dare he try to work in something about Uranus ? Wait, did they even call Uranus that on Ass-gard ? The worst thing in the galaxy, no, in the universe, besides being shot down, was explaining a joke. Yeah, that was not really worth the risk. Idle chatter then, he decided as he twisted and clasped the little braids. Of course, he didn't have to spend an hour perfecting them, but when else would he get such an opportunity ? Especially, since Loki was gonna go weep on Sparky Beef's overly defined chest in a few minutes. God, tell him the Hulk wasn't gonna bring them back together ? Loki deserved so much better, like him.


End file.
